Bleach: Pseudos
by darkexcaliber13
Summary: Just what did Ichigo turn into during his battle with Ulquiorra? When another one of them shows up, Ichigo re-enters training for another round against Aizen. R&R PLEASE! OC/Harribel


Hello! This is my Bleach fanfiction, known now as _Bleach: Pseudos_. Make no mistake, that title will change. Until then, here you go!

Bleach: Pseudos

Chapter 1: Sol, the Pseudo Arrancar

"Ichigo!"

Orihime ran over to her fallen friend, who had collapsed quickly after vanquishing the beast known as Ulquiorra Cifer. He had bruises, cuts, cuts on bruises, and just about every part of his body was injured.

"Ori...hime? What the…hell did I…become?" Ichigo asked through panting breaths. He knew he was really cooked now. Unless Head-Captain Yamamoto hurried up, Ichigo Kurosaki would be Hollow meat.

Orihime shook her head. "That doesn't matter now! The only important thing is to get you out of here!"

She picked him up and tried to walk out, but she was hurt badly as well, and couldn't keep him up.

"Ichigo…I can't help you…" Orihime said as she started to cry.

Ichigo smiled. "Stupid. You've…helped me enough today."

Orihime looked at him with confusion on her face, as well as a hint of denial. "No I haven't!" She said angrily. "I haven't done a damn thing for anybody today!"

Ichigo laughed. "You gave me…a reason to fight. And I can't…thank you enough for that."

Suddenly, a voice rang out through the air. "How dare you kill my master!"

Orihime turned around. An arrancar with black hair and red skin was standing over her. He had a hole in his forehead, a scowl on his face, and a sword about to swing down on Orihime!

"EEEEK!" Orihime screamed, waiting for the deathblow. Suddenly, she heard the sound of a blade ripping through someone's skin. She realized that it wasn't her skin. She opened her eyes and gasped in amazement.

"Uryu? Why?" She asked with tears in her eyes as her friend fell to the floor, his arm severed at the shoulder.

"Because…you're my friend." Uryu said as he was coughing up blood. The arrancar behind him looked incredibly pissed off.

"Who the fuck are you?!" He asked, once again swinging his giant of a zanpakuto. Orihime was ready for it this time, though, and she was able to throw up a shield in time.

"Who are you, that's the question!" Orihime asked as two of her friends passed out on the floor. She stared at them, then called out her two healing clips. "**Soten Kisshun.**" The barrier lifted itself over Ichigo and Uryu's arm, beginning the healing process of their injuries.

She stared at the arrancar, her hands ready to block anything that came her way. "I want to know your name, arrancar!"

The arrancar growled and struck down on her, with Orihime only barely managing to get a shield up in time.

The arrancar removed his bandage and smiled, revealing his mask remnants around his mouth. "I am the ultimate Arrancar, Pulpoas*! Now die!" He thrusted his blade down at Orihime, and pierced her shoulder.

"Aaaahhh!" She cried out in pain as the blade was removed from her shoulder. Pulpoas grinned as he walked over to the man who had blocked his first strike.

"So, wanna play hero?" He asked playfully as he kicked Uryu in the stomach. "Who's gonna be your hero, huh?" He kept kicking Uryu, the enjoyment etched on his face. "Huh? HUH?"

"I reject!" A voice, Orihime's, cried out. Tsubaki rammed into Pulpoas' back, sending the arrancar crashing into the ground a few feet away.

"Woman…you'll pay for that." Pulpoas said as he stood and growled at her. Orihime suddenly felt like something bad was about to happen.

"You know, of course, about Resurreccions?" Pulpoas asked as he slammed his blade down into the ground. Orihime gasped and readied Tsubaki for another strike. "**Koten Zanshun**!"

Tsubaki before her, Orihime suddenly realized that something - or rather, someone – was keeping her from actually dealing the blow to the arrancar.

"Finally!" A voice cried out as Pulpoas cried out his release. "**Open, Empataros!**"

Two bursts of smoke blasted out from where Pulpoas had released and knocked Orihime back. She stared over to where the arrancar had released. "What have I gotten into?…"

When the smoke cleared, Pulpoas stood grinning. He had an extra armored arm on his right side, as well as two extra armored legs. He gained two long stripes on the side of his face, both dark purple.

"Well, human? Enjoy it while you can!" Pulpoas pointed at Orihime, red energy charging at the tip. Orihime had enough sense to get out of the way before Pulpoas' cero decimated her very existence.

"Hahaha! You can't dodge forever!" Pulpoas laughed as he fired cero after cero. Orihime just kept running until she fell.

"I hate being a klutz!" She thought to herself as she readied Koten Zanshun. If she was dying, then so was this Pulpoas guy too.

Pulpoas walked up to her and put his finger right on Orihime's forehead. "Can't miss now." He grinned.

Suddenly, in a rush of blood, Pulpoas' finger was sliced off, and he jumped off of Orihime.

"What?" They both said as they jumped from each other. Pulpoas started yelling, clutching his hurt hand. "You mean you didn't do this?"

Orihime shook her head. She actually hadn't. So then, who had?

"Man oh man, Cifer died, huh? Well, I guess that's good for me." A voice said as the two combatants looked around the room.

"Show yourself!" Pulpoas yelled. Orihime didn't want this guy to show himself. What if he wasn't on her side?

"Very well." The voice said, and a man stepped out from a Negacion portal above them. He had hair that stretched to his neck in the back, and to his ear in the sides and front. He was wearing an Arrancar uniform, with the only change being the colors were swapped; black where white was normally, and white where black was. He had a katana at his side, and a white headband that stretched over his forehead.

"You happy now?" The man asked lazily. "I'm out." He yawned, and then motioned to Orihime. "Wanna leave now?"

Pulpoas angrily charged at the man, all three of his fists charged with Bala. "How dare you insult Master Ulquiorra! **Bala Explosion!**"

He slammed all three of his fists down onto the man, creating a large implosion that lifted Orihime off of her feet.

"Whoa!" She cried as she flew through the air. Pulpoas grinned, thinking the man was dead. Suddenly, a silhouette flew out of the smoke and caught Orihime, gently setting her onto the ground.

"What?" Pulpoas said as he turned around, shocked that his most powerful technique had done nothing to the man. Then, he felt a tap on his shoulder.

"Hey man," the man said as he punched Pulpoas across the face, "don't turn your back on your enemy. It's impolite."

Orihime was amazed. The man had used a form of the super speed that Ichigo used, grabbed her and set her down, and then, in the same second, ran back to where he started.

Pulpoas stood back up, really red now. "Just who the hell are you?!"

The man unsheathed his zanpakuto, which had the insignia of the 1st division of the Gotei 13. "My name is Sol. Sol Quierdoras. I am the former Head-Captain of the 1st division of the Gotei 13, and the most powerful one ever. In other words," Sol said as he pointed his sword at Pulpoas, "you don't stand a chance."

Pulpoas laughed. "I don't stand a chance? That's a laugh! Feel our spiritual pressures. We're too far apart for you to ever even consider us as equals!" Pulpoas charged the Bala Explosion one more time, ready for Sol's defense.

Sol, however, didn't stop pointing his sword at Pulpoas. "You still don't get it." He said with a shake of his head. "**Blacken, Tentoukaen***."

A shockwave of energy emerged from Sol as his sword's Shikai was released. It was so strong that Pulpoas had to stop charging his Bala to fully block against it, and even then he still was blown back.

Orihime was far enough away not to be hit by the blast, so she could see exactly what had occurred. As the smoke cleared, however, she could fully see what Sol had done. His sword's hilt had changed, resembling half of a figure 8 now. It also had a diamond at the end of the hilt, and a cloth at the end of that. The blade itself had barely changed, unless you couldn't tell that it had grown by about five inches.

But the biggest change was the flames. Dark, sinister, black flames that looked like they were from hell danced all around the blade, making the illusion that it was larger than it really was.

Orihime and Pulpoas could only stare at the beauty that was Sol's Shikai. Sol sighed. "You…" he said before he Shunpo'd over to Pulpoas, "are a pain." He swung his blade up, slicing off one of Pulpoas' arms. "I would prefer to never fight you again. Therefore, I can't let you live."

Pulpoas grimaced. "That's just too damn bad!" He charged a Bala and threw it at Sol, intending to kill him.

Sol just sighed and swung his sword behind him, gathering the flames onto his sword. "**Mayonaka Taiyou**! *" He swung the sword towards Pulpoas, releasing the flames as a star-shaped projectile that slammed into the Bala head on.

"Ugh!" Both Pulpoas and Orihime were knocked back a little as the two attacks dissipated, but Sol didn't budge a bit.

"Is that all?" He yawned towards Pulpoas. "Boor-ing. I'll finish you now."

Sol took his blade and began to sheath it. "**Bankai!**" He yelled as he sheathed his blade.

Another huge shockwave, larger than the last, exploded from Sol's body. This time both Orihime and Pulpoas were completely swept off their feet.

When the smoke settled, Sol was completely changed. His black hair had grown to past his shoulders. He had grown six flame wings that sprouted from his back. His sword had vanished; instead, his left arm had a black armor over it that gave it the appearance of a demon's arm.

Sol stared at Pulpoas. "**Akuma Tentoukaen.** You're going to die by my hand." He lifted his armored arm and pointed it at Pulpoas. "**Mayonaka Taiyou.**" The flame once again leaped from his arm (sword), but this time it was much, much larger.

Pulpoas knew he stood no chance at taking that thing head on, so he tried a Bala Explosion. Unfortunately, combined with the loss of his first arm, as well as Sol's incredibly powerful Bankai, his Bala was destroyed almost instantly, and the Mayonaka Taiyou kept going.

"D-damn it!" Pulpoas said as the attack connected with his chest. He exploded, sending arms, legs, and the rest of his body flying everywhere.

As the blood poured out from the dead Arrancar, Sol deactivated his Bankai and reverted to his sealed form. He sighed as he sheathed his blade. "How long has it been since I have used only a Bankai to defeat somebody?"

Orihime took the opportunity to walk up to him. "Um, excuse me?"

Sol looked at her, reiatsu pouring from his glare. "Are you an Arrancar as well?"

Orihime shook her head. "No, no sir! I'm human. Really!"

Sol smiled. "Yeah, I know. Your spiritual energy didn't feel like that of an arrancar, or even a Shinigami. But it does feel like… a Visored?"

Orihime put her finger on her chin. "Visored? Um…I've never heard of them."

Sol sighed. He pointed at Ichigo. "Him. He's a Visored. Your spiritual energy feels like one of them."

Orihime nervously smiled. "Oh." She shuffled her feet awkwardly before asking. "You are a Shinigami, right?"

Sol laughed. "It's been fifteen hundred years since I was last called a Shinigami. No, no, I am much, much, stronger than them. I am also stronger than your friend here." He looked at Ichigo. "So I wonder why he could beat Ulquiorra."

Orihime smiled and did her ditzy laugh. "Maybe it's cause he was two hollows?"

Sol turned around, a serious look on his face. "Did you say…two hollows? What do you mean by that?"

Orihime jumped a little at his change in demeanor. "I mean, he had a mask, then it broke, but then he…he changed. It was like he was a real hollow."

Sol stared at Ichigo. "I see…so his has awakened as well…"

Orihime gave Sol a ditzy stare, and Sol shook his head. "No, no it's nothing you need to worry yourself over. But, please tell me, what year is it?"

Orihime tilted her head a little. "2010. Duh."

Sol laughed. "Wow! It's been a long time!"

Orihime frowned. "What do you mean?"

Sol grinned towards Orihime. "What I mean is, I haven't been let out of that Negacion in quite some time. About 1500 years."

Orihime could only stare. "Fifteen hundred years?!"

Sol frowned. "Woman, I told you that earlier. Why are you only reacting now?"

Orihime smiled. "Sorry, I forgot!"

Sol sighed, and then pointed to Ichigo. "You'll take him?"

Orihime nodded. "Uh-huh."

Sol grinned and waved his hand. "Okay then, I'm gonna go see who else I can fight. Ciao!"

It wasn't until many, many seconds after that Orihime finally realized that Uryu was still hurt.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yamamoto, and Komamura were escorting the hurt Shinigami over to Captain Unohana for immediate assistance. Luckily, they had brought 4 top members of the 4th division, so there was enough healing and bodyguards to keep the fighters alive.

Byakuya was next to Lieutenant Hisagi as they were being healed. While Shuhei had never met Captain Kuchiki, he had heard many stories of his bravery, and was honored to be near him.

Byakuya, on the other hand, had never even heard of Hisagi, and was shocked to learn that he was the 9th division lieutenant.

Byakuya looked over at Shuhei, who had just as bad, if not worse, injuries than himself. "How many arrancars did you kill?" He asked.

Hisagi laughed. "One. You?"

Byakuya stared back into the sky. "One Espada. Was yours a Fraccion?"

Shuhei stared up as well. "Yeah."

Suddenly, all the officers and healers stopped dead in their tracks and felt the rush of spiritual energy.

Captain Komamura and Yamamoto were the first to realize that the source of all of the energy was standing not twenty feet from them.

Sol grinned at the fox-man. "Cool face, man." He pointed towards his ears. "I especially like the ears. Nice touch."

Komamura began to draw Tenken. "Are you mocking me?" He asked in a death glare.

"Stop!" Yamamoto put his hand in front of the Captain. He walked up to Sol.

"Sol Quierdoras, is that you?" He asked, a look of amazement on his face.

Sol squinted, trying to figure out who it was. "Do I know you?"

Yamamoto laughed. "It is you!"

Sol jumped back a little. "Jeez, man! You old geezer! Don't do that!"

Komamura barked. "Don't say those things to Head-Captain Yamamoto!"

Sol stared at the old man. "You're Yamamoto?" He laughed. "Hahahahahaha! You got old!"

By now, everyone was watching. Yamamoto pointed to Sol. "This man," he pointed to himself. "is my predecessor. Sol Quierdoras, youngest Head-Captain ever."

Everyone was stunned. How could another man, who was fifteen hundred years old, look like he was 25?! It just wasn't right!

Yamamoto turned to Sol. "We have a lot of catching up to do, Captain."

Sol scratched his head. "Actually, I was wondering if you could do something really quick for me. I wanna fight, but, as we all know, my Shinigami powers have significantly declined since I was, well, fired, for lack of a better word. So, I was wondering if I could have my old position back."

Yamamoto frowned. "But, I have your old position-oh, that old position. Very well, you're re-instated as Captain of the 9th Division."

Sol grinned. "Thanks, Yamamoto. Now then, do you have a plan for beating these guys?"

Yamamoto nodded. "Yes," he said, "I do have one. But first, you'll need a hand-picked crew of Shinigami."

Sol scowled. "Since when have I needed a team?"

Yamamoto thwacked him with his cane. "Since I said so, you damn child of a man!"

Sol rubbed his head. "Hey, Yama, that hurt!"

Yamamoto thwacked him again. "Don't call me that! We aren't Academy trainees anymore!"

Sol jumped away, laughing. "You'll always be Yama to me!"

He ran over to Shuhei Hisagi, who had just woken up after healing.

"What do you want?" He asked Sol menacingly. "I'm the Lieutenant of 9th Division, so back off!"

Sol laughed. "Yup, you're perfect!"

Unohana, who was still healing Byakuya, looked over to Sol. "He is not healed yet."

Sol scowled. "So, Miss Mind Reader, what happens to be your name?"

The captain chuckled. "Captain Retsu Unohana, 4th Division."

Sol straightened up. "You're a Captain?!" He bowed his head. "My humblest apologies!"

Unohana shook her head. "No, no, it is fine. But I must ask that you not take Shuhei."

Byakuya sat up. "Very well. Then I will go."

The 4th Captain sighed, then stepped back. "Fine, since I know nothing will sway your decision."

Unohana pointed her finger at Shuhei. "You, however, will stay, or I will make you stay."

Sol put his arm in front of Unohana. "No, no, it's cool. He can come with me." He pointed towards where Aizen, Tousen, and Gin were being kept. "Let's go there."

Hisagi nodded. "Sure. But we're going to need a lot more than just us to defeat those guys."

Unohana sighed. "Fine, you can go. Just, try not to strain yourself."

Sol nodded. "Uh-huh. So I'm going to take Tentoukaen."

Hisagi frowned. "Now you're just being stupid."

Sol sighed. "Okay, then. I passed by an old friend on the way there. Let's go pick her up."

Hisagi shrugged. "Who?"

Sol turned around, walking towards the battlefield. "Tia Harribel, former 9th Division Lieutenant."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

By the time Sol and Hisagi got to Harribel, the last 10 petals were just about to fall. Sol noticed the technique and quickly called out his Shikai. "**Blacken, Tentoukaen.**" The sword reverted to its Shikai form, and Sol swung down at the ice, breaking it to shards.

Tia gasped. "You…you lived!"

Sol glared. "Yeah. And as I recall, for betraying me, you owe me. Big time."

Harribel looked up to him with sad eyes. "Sol, please, I'm so sorry-"

Sol held up a hand. "Don't worry. I've already forgotten what this was about." He stared at her, peering into her soul, or so it felt.

Harribel nodded and bowed. "My sword is at your disposal, honorable one."

Sol grinned. "I'm captain of the 9th now. You can't call me that anymore."

Harribel smiled and stood. "Very well. Is that your revenge?"

Sol looked at her and grinned. "Revenge for what?"

Harribel laughed. "Yes, I suppose that is true. Well played, Captain Quierdoras, well played!"

Sol dropped the smile and stared into her. "Now then, two serious questions. Are there any other 'Arrancars' like you and I?"

Tia shook her head. "No, but I know of one that will most likely help us."

Sol smiled. "Good. Lead me to him." He started walking until he heard a noise. "Wait!"

He turned back. Harribel was smiling. "What was the other question?"

Sol turned back away, no expression on his face. "How long do you plan on taking that form?"

Tia frowned, then looked down at her Resurrected form. "Ah, you mean I should power down to before my Resurreccion?"

Sol kept walking. "No, I mean, go back to what we used to be. Like I am."

Harribel looked shocked, but then smiled. "That's a long ways back. Anything for you, Captain." She took a deep breath and closed her eyes. Then, she opened her eyes, focused, and expelled her energy, losing her Arrancar appearance in a blinding light.

The result of the light was shocking. Tia Harribel, 3rd Espada, was cloaked in a Shinigami robe. She was still just as powerful, but she now also had the benefit of having her former enemies as allies.

Shuhei and Byakuya couldn't believe it. "What the hell are these two…" They both thought as Harribel led Sol towards the remains of the 6th Arrancar

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Grimmjow couldn't move a muscle. That Shinigami bastard had really beaten him up good. Hard to believe even his Resurreccion couldn't have defeated him.

"Well, well, well. Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez, the 6th Espada, reduced to a lump on the ground." A voice said above him. Grimmjow chuckled. "Of all the people to criticize me, you are one of the last people I would expect, _Miss_ Harribel. Or should I say, _Shinigami_ Harribel, you filthy traitor?""

The former 3rd Espada looked over the fallen wreck. He was really torn up. Tendons slashed, muscles torn, some completely destroyed. She could tell just by looking that he probably wouldn't last another fight.

"I know what you're thinking." Grimmjow said. "You're thinking that if I go into another fight, I don't stand a chance, right?"

Harribel grinned. "Actually, yes. Care to prove me wrong?"

Grimmjow laughed. "I'd love to. But, as you can see, my tendons are completely destroyed. So, as much as I'd love to prove you wrong, I can't."

"Is that a fact, Grimmjow? And here I was told you were an unstoppable force of nature."

Grimmjow looked up at Tia. "You brought others?"

Tia smiled. "I brought my old boss." She stepped aside to introduce Sol, with Hisagi right behind him.

Grimmjow laughed. "And now you two get to see me in an embarrassing situation. Happy now, you bastards?"

Sol laughed. "Tia, you're right, he's just as you said."

Harribel laughed as well. "I told you!"

Grimmjow scowled and started to yell. "Just what the hell are you laughing about?!" Biting through the pain, he tried to stand, only to just barely get onto one knee. Instantly, the laughter stopped. But the smiles didn't.

Sol bent down to Grimmjow's level. "How'd you like to help us out?"

Grimmjow looked up. "Why would I do that?"

Sol pointed towards his torn tendons. "Cause I can fix those. And I'm probably the only person that can. So what'll it be?"

Grimmjow sneered. "You're a real bastard. I'll help you. But only on one condition!"

Sol smiled. "What's that?"

Grimmjow looked into his eyes, the determination flowing. "Let me fight Ichigo Kurosaki."

Hisagi tapped Sol on the shoulder. "Hey, Sol, we gotta talk."

Sol nodded and pointed to Harribel. "About her?"

Shuhei shrugged. "Maybe."

Sol grinned and pointed towards Grimmjow. "What about him?"

Hisagi grabbed him and pulled him away from the two. "Alright, I want answers. For starters, what the hell are you? How is Tia a Shinigami? And why in hell are we letting Grimmjow help us?!"

Sol put up one finger. "In order. We're Pseudo Arrancars. I'll explain about that later. Tia was always a Shinigami. And Grimmjow is immensely powerful, so we could always use the help."

Byakuya walked up and grabbed Sol by the ear. "Cheeky boy."

Sol glared at Byakuya. "Hey! Respect your elders, dammit!"

Byakuya dropped him and started walking away. "Shuhei, I'm going back. My skills will no longer be required. Don't die."

Hisagi stared at the retreating Kuchiki. "Captain Kuchiki…"

Sol stood up and pointed his sword at Grimmjow, unfazed by Byakuya's retreat. "Don't worry, this won't hurt a bit." He closed his eyes, and let the reiatsu gather at the tip of his sword. "**White Flame Bath.**" He said, as white flames emerged from the tip of his sword and enveloped Grimmjow.

When the flames subsided, Grimmjow stood on his feet, staring at his body. "Amazing…it's like I was never even hurt. In fact…I feel a whole lot better than I used to!"

Sol opened his eyes. "That's because the light deemed you worthy of being saved. You're on our side now." He turned towards Aizen. "Let's go."


End file.
